


Count The Stars

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 4, Fluffy, M/M, SHEITH WEEK, sheithweekunlimited, this wasn't beta'ed im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Sheith Week Unlimited Day 4: Orbit!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Week Unlimited Day 4: Orbit!

Shiro opened his eyes as he floated around the space only a little away from the castle ship that Pidge and Hunk were working repairs on.    
  
Keith and Shiro had decided to take a break and drift around, looking at the vast open space around them.    
  
“...Iro…? Shiro?”    
  
Shiro let his eyes shift over to look at Keith, giving him a questioning look.    
  
“Everything okay, Keith?” Shiro asked, turning himself over with full attention on Keith.    
  
“You just started spacing out- That wasn’t supposed to be a joke!” Keith snapped at himself, hitting himself in the forehead, but only managing to knock his helmet against his head and make his head hurt.    
  
“It’s okay!” Shiro laughed lightly, turning on his jet pat and flying towards Keith a bit, “I’m fine just thinking. It’s nice to be out here just to think sometimes.”    
  
Extending his hand once he reached Keith, he took Keith’s hand in his own, wrapping their fingers around each other.    
  
“You know we don’t have to keep this secret anymore…” Keith said, his voice becoming quieter as he shut his eyes and enjoyed the company of Shiro.    
  
“Lance already knows, and I’m pretty sure everyone else is starting to catch on,” Shiro said, chuckling lightly.    
  
“How did he find out?” Keith asked, lifting an eyebrow.    
  
“Keith. We aren’t exactly subtle when we-”    
  
“Okay, okay you don’t need to repeat it!”    
  
“I’m just kidding. I told him cause he asked why we were acting so weird,” Shiro laughed, getting smacked in the shoulder by Keith.    
  
Keith huffed, crossing his arms and acting as if he was all that upset about Lance finding out.    
  
Slipping over, Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith, trying to calm down his fake grumpy state.     
  
“Don’t be all grumpy wumpy Keith,” Shiro joked as if he were talking to a baby.    
  
“Never talk like that again,” Keith cringed, flipping himself around to face Shiro but staying in the embrace.    
  
“Paladins we are about to enter small asteroid storm. It would be best if you all were to head inside,” Allura called through their radios.    
  
Pidge and Hunk finished up repairs and headed for the doors. Keith pulled away from Shiro slowly starting to float back to the ship. Shiro gave an upset look but figured he couldn’t get all pouty about it. He reached out and linked his fingers with Keith’s not caring what the others would say.    
  
The two of them turned on their jetpacks, sliding into the doors right after Hunk and Pidge and turning them off once gravity had returned around them.    
  
“Bleh, can you two not do the PDA stuff around me please?” Pidge shook their head, turning away from them.     
  
Both Keith and Shiro looked from Pidge, to each other, then to their hands, unlinking them and acting embarrassed.    
  
“So, you guys know too?” Keith inquired, taking off his helmet.    
  
“First of all, you guys were holding hands out in plain site. Second, Lance can’t keep secrets,” Pidge replied, pushing up their glasses and beginning to walk to the main bay of the ship, Hunk and Shiro following after her.    
  
Keith stood there for a moment before following, keeping up with Shiro’s pace as best he could.    
  
“I guess that’s true,” he responded to Pidge.    
  


* * *

  
  
“Keith?”    
  
Keith opened his eyes to look up at his lover.    
  
“Hm?” He hummed, in response.    
  
Keith and Shiro were laying on the bed in Keith’s room together, Keith was pressed up against Shiro’s chest and their legs were entangled with each other.    
  
“What are you doing?” Shiro asked, bringing himself down to be face to face with Keith.    
  
“Trying to sleep? We have training in the morning we should both sleep,” Keith replied, crooking a brow before letting it level back down.    
  
“Oh, I’m sorry I woke you up. You can go to sleep, I’ll just lay here with you,” Shiro replied, leaning forward and placing a kiss to Keith’s forehead.    
  
“You should sleep, Shiro,” Keith said flatly, looking right into Shiro’s eyes.    
  
“I’ll be fine,” Shiro said, turning himself onto his back and pulling Keith up to lay on his chest.    
  
Keith sighed, leaning into his chest and looking up at the sky light, all the stars drifting by slowly.   
  
“Shiro, can you count the stars?” Keith asked, letting his eyes drift shut.    
  
“Uh, sure. Outloud?” Shiro asked, looking down at Keith and lifting a hand to set it under the back of his head.    
  
“Mmhm...it will help me sleep,” Keith nuzzled his face into Shiro’s chest, “Anyway, you want to. Your voice is nice.”    
  
Shiro blushed slightly and cleared his throat, looking up at the sky light and beginning.    
  
“One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven…”    
  
Shiro stopped for a moment to look down at Keith to see if he had fallen asleep only to see the boy shift.   
  
“Continue…” Keith grumbled, taking one of Shiro’s hands and lacing his fingers with it.    
  
“Eight, nine, ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen... F...ourteen…” Shiro felt his head drift off to the side, his eyes now struggling to stay open.    
  
He jumped a bit and woke himself up enough to continue.    
  
“Fifteen. Sixteen. S..ev..enteen…” Shiro’s eyes began to close again, this time threatening to stay shut this time.    
  
Head tilting to the side now, Shiro let sleep overtake him. Keith opened an eye to peek up at Shiro and give a smile.    
  
“Success,” he whispered, closing his eyes and letting sleep set in with him as well.    
  
The two of them laid there, the stars above them, and only the soft roar of the ship and their breath filling the room as they slept.    
  
They had their own orbit, that brought the two of them together with the gravitation of their fondness for each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @shiirxtakashii!


End file.
